


Black Legacy

by PolarisAriesBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Family Drama, Black Family Magic, Drama, F/M, Family, Flashbacks of the Past, Grey Harry, Marriage Contracts, Necromancer Harry, Pureblood Society, Raised amongst Blacks, Rituals, Romance, Slytherin Harry, Talking to the dead, alternate parentage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus was the ‘good’ Black brother. Never did he think about going against his family, but one look at Lily Evans’ emerald eyes pulled him in despite her blood status. They went their separate ways after a short lived romance. Regulus later died in a brave act of defying the Dark Lord yet he unknowingly left a son behind.</p><p>Cassiopeia Black always prided herself as being able to walk the paths of blood and dark magic without losing her mind to its thrall. So when she dabbles with the family magic that runs through all the members of the Black family veins she is surprised to find an addition to their line that she hadn't known about. She tracks the child down because if the Ancient and Noble House of Black needed an heir it was now more than ever. Cassiopeia would not let her House die out when there was a chance of saving it from extinction. </p><p>When she does find the boy she is surprised just how much the Black family magic had favored the boy. He is a very powerful necromancer as the first Lord Altair Black had been. </p><p>The surviving Blacks are back with a vengeance and they will take the wizarding world by storm once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Legacy

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**Black Legacy**

**Prologue  
**

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**_October 1979 – Room 110, Shadow Pub (Knockturn Alley)_ **

Regulus rested with his back against the headboard and the blankets pulled around his stomach covering the bottom half of his naked body. He watched silently as the crimson haired woman collected her clothes from where he had thrown them when he undressed her before passionately laying claim to her body over and over again. She was his in that moment and for some reason he longed to keep her.

He knew there could never be a relationship between them. It wasn’t just because she was a muggleborn. No the largest reason was because they were on different sides of the war. Not that he wasn’t having second thoughts about his place in the war. Regulus didn’t tell Lily this, but he planned on retrieving the locket horcrux the next night. It was the reason why he didn’t fight to continue their secret meetings when Lily told him that she couldn’t keep doing this. She was married and their paths shouldn’t have crossed anyways.

She looked up at him from where she had finished buttoning her blouse. “This is it,” she spoke softly as if she didn’t want to leave.

“I know,” Regulus said.

Lily bit her plump bottom lip. She looked like she was debating something. Regulus’ gray eyes traced over her features trying to memorize her since this would be the last time he would ever see her. She must have come to a decision because she walked over to where he was in bed and bent down to kiss him. Their lips met softly not all like the feverish rough kisses they had shared while exploring each others bodies. It was a sweet kiss and full of the longing they each felt for the other but knowing that there would be no more between them the moment they left the room.

“Bye Regulus,” Lily said pulling away from him.

His hand brushed against her cheek. “Goodbye Lily,” he said holding himself back from trying to stop her from leaving.

It was then that Lily left and it was the last time she saw Regulus alive.

She would later discover that Regulus left behind more than a broken heart. Lily would do her best to hide her son’s paternity and take her secret to the grave.

Alas that didn’t happen.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**Would you like me to continue?**


End file.
